resident_evil_untoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvardville Airport Incident
The Harvardville Airport Incident was a bioterrorist attack committed in the American city of Harvardville. The incident was perpetrated by Dr. Curtis Miller, who sought to force the United States to reveal the cover-up of its involvement with Umbrella's bio-weapons market in the lead-up Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Miller himself was used as a tool by Dr. Frederic Downing, the real mastermind of the attack, who planned to use the attack to highlight the need for the WilPharma Corporation's new t-Vaccine, and demonstrate its effectiveness to any groups interested in purchasing both the t-Virus and its vaccine over the black market. This attack is also notable in having taken shortly after the arrest of Federal Bioterrorism Commission head Morgan Lansdale; the clean-up operation was instead handled by the United States Army Rangers. Background As a result of the Terragrigia Panic, the effectiveness of bioweaponry was demonstrated to terrorist organizations, who sought to add viral weapons such as the t-Virus to their armories. WilPharma Corporation, a major American pharmaceuticals manufacturer, was quickly hired by the Pentagon to develop a vaccine for the virus in order to limit the damage. Its Research & Development head, Dr. Frederic Downing, motivated by greed, instead plotted to destroy much of the vaccine and smuggle surviving samples to any interested black market buyers along with the virus itself. Planning Downing constructed a large plan that would allow him to escape while shifting any blame onto others. In the first stage of the plan, Downing sold t-Virus samples to an Indian terrorist organization. In accordance with the top-secret Anti-Virus Weapon Protocol No. 7600, the President of the United States ordered for immediate military involvement to kill the Zombies, while WilPharma was ordered to provide its t-Vaccine to assist in their efforts, despite the unethical nature of testing new vaccines on humans. TerraSave, at the time a small American NGO and protest group, was provided with purposefully limited information as to the attack, leading them to believe that WilPharma had conducted an illegal vaccine trial in India which they tried to cover-up after accidentally creating Zombies. The resulting pressure weakened WilPharma's stocks, and put the company in danger. In the second part of the plan, possibly taking place in October, Downing provided Curtis Miller with a sample of the t-Virus. Having lost his family in the 1998 Raccoon City Destruction Incident and having grievances with both WilPharma and the United States government, Downing intended to have him commit attacks in Harvardville that could not be linked back to him. Curtis met with Downing or a representative at the Savoy Hotel in Chicago. Finally, Downing planned to distribute WilPharma's entire shipment of the t-Vaccine to assist in the planned attack. This would work to limit the initial damage and prove its usefulness before having them destroyed in order to make the samples sold to terrorists the only ones in existence while again blaming anything on Miller. Airport Attack The t-Virus was released into Hardardville Airport as WilPharma researchers traveled to Harvardville for the National Medicine Conference taking place in the city. Senator Ron Davis and his son was also in attendance. Known for his heavy investment in WilPharma stock, him and his son became controversial for conflict of interest when defending the company after the India bioterror attack. Also in the airport was Frederic Downing them self's, who wanted to be in the area ready for the attack, officially awaiting a meeting with Davis and his son. Both in and outside were TerraSave protesters, further represented by Claire Redfield and Ranger. An unnamed man infected by Miller was let loose into the terminal awaiting Atmos aircraft where the delegates were to arrive through. The airport police chief and three of Davis and his son personal bodyguards were infected in the first few minutes, with panic ensuing quickly. The terminal was closed for the evacuation, though Redfield and London was able to rescue Davis, his son and several other survivors and find shelter in a VIP room. Downing and Miller successfully escaped, with the latter being recognised by Redfield and Ranger. Downing of Flight N538-GA‏‎ A second attack took place in the air as Flight N538-GA was attacked by an infected passenger. A WilPharma employee invited to the congress was infected prior to the trip by an unidentified individual. Transforming into a Zombie, he began attacking the passengers and crew. The aircraft, now out of control, crashed into the airport terminal, allowing the Zombies who survived the crash to escape into the airport. Rescue The airport was quickly placed under quarantine and sealed-up while the government investigated if the t-Virus was involved. Outside the airport the Special Response Team, a Harvardville special police unit, organized the lock down as medical tents were brought in with a number of doctors. Airport survivors were then slowly allowed out through the entrance and taken to the tents for a full check-up. WilPharma sent its entire stock of t-Vaccine in anticipation of it being the t-Virus. By nightfall, the government had reached the verdict the agent was indeed the t-Virus and President Graham evoked Anti-Virus Weapon Protocol No. 7600, which called for the immediate elimination of all samples through use of special forces personnel. US-STRATCOM agent Leon S. Kennedy was ordered to the scene; having experience with the virus in Raccoon City, he led S.R.T. members Greg Glenn and Angela Miller - herself the sister of Curtis Miller - into the airport via helicopter to take part in a mission to rescue Congressman Davis and his son. The rescue team united with the VIP room survivors, by this point the only uninfected people remaining, and made a run for the main entrance. The escape proved dangerous, with Davis accidentally knocking over a child, his son almost get London bitten by Zombies and Glenn being bitten by a Zombie. The group, sans Glenn, successfully exited the building otherwise unharmed and received immediate sterilization. With no other survivors inside the building, a United States Army Rangers unit moved in and wiped out the Zombies. Soon after the inoculations were finished, a bomb hidden in the WilPharma truck exploded, destroying the remainder of WilPharma's samples for the time being. This served as a pretext for Claire Redfield and London Ranger to be invited to WilPharma's Air Dome Laboratory where another terrorist attack was being planned. Category:Acts Of Terrorism Category:Biohazardous Outbreak